A storm is coming
by DarkAngelAria
Summary: "Come Sarah what did you think I meant?" he purred stepping towards her like a predator stalking its prey. She stepped back "Um…" she licked her dry lips, "Come precious tell me, Do I make you blush?" his tone had faded back into its cocky self. She let out a staggered breath, "Jareth," she wasn't amused by this but he seemed to take great pleasure in it. (renamed from This is us)
1. Take me please

This is an alternate universe.  
Sarah had lost her bet to Jareth.  
In a final attempt to save Toby she agreed to stay,  
In the labyrinth,  
Forever.

* * *

Sarah looked around the labyrinth. She was completely lost; it wasn't fair the labyrinth kept changing! "Oh Sarah, you precious thing it seems that your time is up." He voice broke her concentration and made her body go numb. She had… lost? Clearing her throat she turned to look at him, his face was that of smug satisfaction. "Please…" she whispered softly, "Please I didn't mean it Jareth." She said softly. "What's said is said." His voice never changed but she could see his expression soften ever so much, she looked down a little. _"The goblin king had fallen in love with the young princess." _Sarah remembered and quickly looked up. "What if I take his place?" she said softly, Jareth didn't speak but she knew she had peaked his interest. She felt her heart flutter angrily in her heart. "Let me take him home, When my parent's get back…" she could feel tears burning at her throat "Then you can you can bring me back here…" she took a deep breath. Jareth smirked lazily, Toby crawling in the dirt at her feet she quickly leaned down and picked him up hugging him tightly. When she went to look up at Jareth she was back in her room, Toby was sucking on the sleeve of his outfit and falling asleep.

After holding Toby for a little while Sarah finally put him down in his bed, she needed to call her mom. She at least could tell her she loved her, picking up the phone she heard it ring a few times before her mom's voice answered the phone. Sarah could tell she had been sleeping now, "Mom…" she said trying to hold back her tears. "Sarah? Honey what's wrong?" her mother yawned, it took a moment before Sarah could speak "Nothing," she said softly "I just wanted to hear your voice…" she said softly. "Sarah honey it's the middle of the night what's the matter?" her mom's voice grew a little more worried with each word. "Mom, I love you." she said, "Sarah? Sarah? Honey tell me what's wrong?" she said. Sarah closed her eyes and hung up the phone.

Sarah buried her face in her hands and sobbed, had she really agreed to stay with Jareth in the Labyrinth? Hearing her father's car pull up she rubbed her eye's to hide that she had been crying and looked up at the front door as her father entered the room. "Sarah? What's wrong your mom called she said you were crying." He said, she looked up and shook her head. "Oh I just got a little frustrated because Toby wouldn't go to bed." She said standing up, "Goodnight dad." She hugged him tightly "I love you." she released and ran up to her room before he could say anything else. Picking up Lancelot off of her shelf she slipped into the room and laid it down next to Toby. "Goodbye… Toby." She said softly.

"So you really are going to go through with it?" Jareth said from the doorway, she could see past him was the labyrinth. "I will keep my word," she said almost, brokenly. He looked at her, "Shall we go then?" his voice was its normal cruel harshness. She stepped over to him and sighed a little he moved from the doorway to let her pass into the Labyrinth for the final time. For she would never leave this place.

* * *

Please R/R!

Have a wonderful day friends!


	2. Evesdropper

**Wow thanks guys! Hehe!**  
**I'm so excited to do this story, I always really loved the couple together.**

* * *

Sarah's eye's opened suddenly, and she sat up. "Oh… Right… The labyrinth." Her voice was soft as she fell back into the pillows pulling the blankets up under her chin. What had happened? She didn't remember last night, not much of it the last thing she remembered was… Was coming to the labyrinth! She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand's and sighed softly, "Get up!" something hit the bed its raspy voice startling her. She looked down at the female goblin dressed in rags holding a twisted cane. "Get up King wants you Up UP!" she hit the bed with the cane again. "Very rude." She muttered crawling out of the bed, "King said those go!" the Goblin pointed at her with the cane.

Sarah looked down at her cloths, she sure didn't see anything wrong with them. "Hurry hurry! Little not want to babysit!" screeched the goblin, "I can get myself dressed." She said softly. "Stupid girl." Cawed Little hobbling out of the room, "What am I supposed to change into?" she said quickly the door slammed. Sarah sighed brushing her hair away from her face, "God she was rude." She muttered her eye's catching an old worn wardrobe adorning the corner. She slid her hands over the sliver handles and pulled it away reviling old dresses of every color. Reaching in, she pulled out a light blue dress and through it on the bed. Slowly unbuttoning outfit she slid it off and left it on a pile on the floor.

She unzipped the back of the dress and slipped into it and pulled it up over her body. It was a little tight, as she struggled to zip it up. Finally turning to pick up her cloth's she found them gone, "Looking for these?" said Jareth in his calm cocky voice. Flipping around she saw him lounging on the bed, "Give those to me they are mine!" she cried out reaching for the clothing in his hands. He smirked pulling them away and slipping gracefully from the bed to the floor. His boots clicking as he stepped towards her, "Please give those to me" she said holding out her hand.

Chuckling he tossed them in the air and they vanished, "Jareth!" she said looking up at him angrily. "Don't worry so much precious, You look much better in dresses anyway." He smirked, she crossed her arm's "Finish getting ready." He said softly and he was gone. "Such a jerk…" she muttered walking to the other side of the bed to look at herself in the full length mirror. It was a beautiful gown! It was silk on the top with intricate swirls of white along the border, from her waist down was the same silk material but it was covered in sparkly tulle. Brushing her hair back with one hand she sighed softly, what exactly was she getting ready for?

She rolled her eyes a bit and twisted her finger's around her hair, two giant curl's coming from it which she pulled on each side of her shoulder's. Pulling open the door she looked around, Goblin's running up and down the hallways. Once Sarah entered the hallway they all stopped and bowed except for one little one carrying a bucket, He tripped and spilled the contents of the bucket onto the skirt of Sarah's dress. She cried out startled as the little goblin looked up at her, "Oh sorry topsy sorry!" he cried out.

One of the older goblin's came over and kicked the little goblin, "ouch topsy not mean it!" he screamed covering his head as the other's joined in on beating the small goblin. "Stop it!" she cried out pulling some away until she reached topsy pulling him off the ground. "He said he was sorry what is wrong with you?" she snapped, Topsy looked up at Sarah with large grey eye's. "Shoo! All of you!" she snapped angrily and, holding topsy, returned into the room. "Sarah save Topsy?" said the little goblin curiously, She set him down and looked for a new dress. "Yes you said you were sorry there was no reason for that." She said with a smile, "I'm going to change now so can you turn around please?" she said pulling out a lavender dress that was exactly like the blue one.

"Jareth not be happy." Said Topsy in a small voice, She got this one up much easier. She knelt down touching his shoulder, "You leave Jareth to me, Okay." She smiled softly kissing his forehead. She stood up and smiled softly, "leave Jareth to me." Came a mocking voice. She looked up to find Jareth lounging on the bed, she smiled "Go back to work little goblin." She said softly. She stood up looking at him, "Eavesdropper." She muttered crossing her arms.


	3. Object

"Oh Sarah, You wound me with your word's." he said in mock pain, making Sarah roll her eye's. "What do you want?" she muttered softly, "Same thing as I have always wanted." He lifted her chin with one finger. "Your heart." He smirked towards her; she quickly took a step back looking up at him. He looked down at her "Come Sarah, you are to spend eternity here don't you think it would be better to spend it with someone you love?" he said softly. She shook her head, "no, I cannot love you." she said softly. "I will gladly spend the rest of my life hating the man who took everything from me." She swallowed hard, His handsome face twisted into something between anger and pain. "I took nothing you weren't willing to give precious, Have you forgotten you asked me to take you!?" he snapped, "Because if I didn't you would have done god knows what to Toby, a child who had not even had time to discover who he is!" Her voice matched his. His face twisted again, "Sarah you do not want to see my anger." He muttered. "Go for it," she said her voice gentle, "Be mad." She swallowed wishing she could take those words back. The air around him seemed to vibrate, she took a step back. "Jareth?" her voice was soft.

Jareth looked at her his mismatched eyes drew her in. She swallowed hard; she wished she could take it back. All of it, but she couldn't let him see her weak. "You have no power over me!" it popped into her head. The line she had forgotten, the thing that would have been her freedom! She shut her eyes tightly her heart raced, she desperately reached for some memory. Something to make her strong, the vibrations slowed and she felt his fingers touch her cheek making her gasp in surprise. She looked up and he was gone. "Sarah." Said Little her harsh voice sounded like nails on a chalk board, slamming her cane on the ground the old goblin scoffed. "Stupid girl can't see reality." She muttered, looking at Little she frowned "What do you mean?" she said. Sarah's voice it's normal kindness, "Stupid girl." She growled and walked away. "Little." She called after the goblin and bit her lip, the elder woman turned her head "What want?" she growled. "Um, Do you think you could take me for a walk?" she said gently, "Through the Labyrinth?" she gave a sweet smile. "You think me babysitter? Take self." She hissed slamming the door behind her.

Sarah flinched, Why was the goblin so rude? Sarah hadn't done anything to her; she took a deep breath and pulled open the door revealing the empty hallway. She wondered where everyone had gone, probably scared off by Jareth's anger. Music could be heard, much like the music of the ballroom she had been trapped in before. The angelic voice, she lifted the skirt from her ankles as she reached the stair case and slowly stepped down. The stair's winded and winded for what felt like a million steps before she was in his throne room. It was empty as well, she felt so lost. He had brought her here to leave her alone in her room all day? "Where are you wondering?" his voice startled her from behind making her turn to face him, "If I am to stay should I not know my home?" she said softly. His eyes bore into her, "Ah yes, Little said you wanted to take a walk through our labyrinth." He smiled at her.

"Our?" she swallowed hard, "This is your home." He sighed rubbing his temples with one gloved hand. He wore his normal attire, minus the vest. The white shirt waving and fell open, she looked up at him brushing a strand of hair back. "Come Sarah what did you think I meant?" he purred stepping towards her like a predator stalking its prey. She stepped back "Um…" she licked her dry lips, "Come precious tell me, Do I make you blush?" his tone had faded back into its cocky self. She let out a staggered breath, "Jareth," she wasn't amused by this but he seemed to take great pleasure in it. "Do I make you want me?" he purred as the back of her legs hit his throne sending her falling back into the chair. She looked up at him, his face hovered over hers. Bent at the waste watching her, she away from him biting her lips. Her heart raced, she didn't love him, hell she didn't even like him how was he making her feel so hot and bothered. He lifted her chin to look up at him, "Tell me." He whispered leaning towards her.

SLAP!

Her hand hit his face, his head turned with the sudden blow. She clutched her hands in front of her, pushing his arm from her way she stood up. "Don't do that." She whispered softly, a chuckle escaped his lips. He turned his eyes blazing with anger; the red mark on his cheek seemed to pulse with his heartbeat. "I have been kind Sarah, I did what you asked I brought you here but don't forget." In a second he was in front of her a wrist in each hand his face only an inch from hers making her squeak in surprise. "I own everything in this Labyrinth which includes you _precious_" he growled, She felt her heart rate increase. "I am not an object." She whispered back trying to sound strong but failing horribly, an evil grin spread across his handsome features. She stumbled trying to pull away nearly falling over, the only thing keeping her standing was the fact he was holding her. "You aren't this cruel." She said gently, "How would you know?" he growled. "Because if you were cruel you would have kept Toby." She whispered, "I took you because it gives me a chance to have an heir of my own." He muttered angrily. His fingers loosened ever so tightly, "You did it because you knew it would be wrong to take his life." She whispered softly. He scoffed, "Wrong?" he grinned. "Wrong to make a normal boy a prince? To give him everything the humans can't give him?" he laughed.

Sarah watched him, His pride clouded his judgment. She knew she was right. She gave him a sweet smile and gently pulled her hands back, "If you want to win my love you need to be kinder." She whispered softly. Jareth looked down at her and smiled "I don't need your love to have an heir." He said softly, She knew what he was thinking. She knew he could do it, she knew if he did she wouldn't have an escape. "But wouldn't it be better if it was love instead of lust?" she said softly. He lifted her chin, "Jareth you aren't as cruel as you seem." She swallowed hard. She knew this was true, "Ay!" called an all to familiar voice. Sarah managed to turn her head to look at Hoggle and smiled softly, "Hoggle" she said a smile gracing her features. At least she had a friend here, She smiled softly "Hoggle what are you doing here?" she said softly. "He is going to take you for your walk." Jareth said gently, Sarah was excited to go with her friend to get away from Jareth. His cocky arrogance left a bad taste in her mouth, "One thing happens and you will wish I sent you to the bog." Muttered Jareth.

Hoggle nodded "O-of course I never let anything happen to the little lady." He nodded Sarah looked at him and smiled softly, "Keep her away from the lupcious flowers." He warned and turned to leave. Sarah watched Jareth for a moment, "Thank you Hoggle, you just saved me from an awkward moment." She said softly. "Of course." He smiled up at her, "Shall we?" she said softly. "What was he doing Sarah?" Hoggle sounded concerned for the young woman, she looked at Hoggle. "He was just… being himself." She smiled, "he's cocky and arrogant, sadistic at times." She shook her head. This was her first day in the labyrinth would things get easier for her? She could only hope, "Why is Jareth so desperate for an heir if he is immortal. And why with a mortal?" she wasn't truly asking Hoggle she was asking herself trying hard to figure it out.

A purple flower in the distance caught her eye; it was lovely and as big as her head. Looking at Hoggle who seemed busy eyeing the faeries in the distance she stepped forward, the flower seemed to shackle her bring her towards it. A hand caught her wrist stopping her, "That's a lupcious flower," warned Hoggle. "Very poisonous, Shoots barbs." He pulled her away from it. It was so pretty she could smell it from where she stood, a few feet away. It smelled like vanilla, and blackberries. She looked at Hoggle and nodded a little letting him lead her away. "How long have you been in the Labyrinth Hoggle?" she said softly enjoying the fresh air away from the castle. "Since the beginning I suppose." He muttered, "We wasn't always under Jareths rule." He looked up at her. "Fae have always ruled us, One after another. But eternity alone gets sad and they die." He said softly. "Most of those who come here never find a spouse," he shrugged. "Guess thats why Jareth needs you." he said softly. She shook her head "I am an object to him." She frowned softly, Hoggle gave her a sweet smile "You are no object." He promised.


	4. AN

_**Sorry guys thought this went in but I guess I forgot it. I know this chapter seems a little... Funny jareth flipped from wanting her love to simply making her a vessle for a child. I am trying to get back into the groove of writing since I stopped because of who sucks souls. xD I want to get another chapter or at least two in. I am going to start another story here very soon as well called "Porceline Roses" about persephone and hades. So if your interested be on the look out for that, Remember read, reveiw, favorite author me! I love you guys have a wonderful day!**_

_**3**_


	5. Dreams

_**AtharinaTheFae I do want to thank you. I am a poet by trade, we dont use proper grammar and stuff. So I would like to invite you to become a beta reader for me. You have the sharp eye I so desperately need. **_

Sarah looked at Hoggle and skipped along the path quietly, "Sarah wait!" called Hoggle but it was all too late. She was far too close. Turning to look at Hoggle "What's the matter?" she laughed softly. A sharp pain hit her in the left shoulder blade and she turned to look at the large bundle of flowers hanging on the wall behind her. A choked gasp left her lips as her greens eyes trailed back to Hoggle, "H-hoggle?" her voice sounded broken. Her body felt heavy, "SARAH!" he cried out her small body slumped into a pile on the ground. Her entire body felt numb; tingly would this be her escape? Hoggle had run off in some, other direction probably to escape Jareth's wrath.

_Sarah shifted against the warmth beside her, "Jareth…" she smiled and turned to bury her face in his neck. His hands came to weave through her black waves, "Tell me your wishes Goblin king." She said softly. "Wishes?" Had Jareth ever thought of himself? What he wanted? "I want you, by my side forever. I want to see you grow full with our children, I want you to love me." His voice was smooth. Perfect, made her tingle with joy. "I do, I love you." she said and leaned up and kissed his lips tenderly, the room swirled and she was alone. It was pitch black and Jareth was gone, she stood up a voice pounding on her head. "You don't belong here human, Jareth will never love you. He is my fiancé and we will be married." The voice cawed. It made Sarah feel ill, like she was going to vomit. _

"_Sarah? Sarah?" a voice started to pull her from the darkness of her mind._

Green eye's fluttered open to look up at the pale face above her, he looked absolutely afraid for her. She groaned a little, her body felt too heavy to move. "Drink this precious." He pressed a goblet to her lips. "What…" her lungs burned as she tried to speak. "You got a little too close to the lupcious flowers." His voice was so kind. Her lips parted slightly and the herb tea slid down her throat, it made her whimper in pain. His gloved hand stroked her cheek; Sarah couldn't help but relax at his touch. "Y-your majesty, i-is the little lady o-okay?" came an all too familiar voice, Jareth turned quickly to the dwarf. "Why are you in my palace? I told you to never return." He pushed on Hoggle's shoulder with his foot forcing the goblin to the ground. Sarah groaned in pain, "J-Jareth…" she muttered pained her eyes filling with tears. "Get out." He growled to Hoggle, the little dwarf looked at Sarah before running out of the room. Sarah shifted against the silken sheet's, that's when she noticed she wasn't in the room she had woken up in the morning. This room was more intricate, there were golden curtains over the window.

This bed was much bigger than the one she had been in, her green orbs watched Jareth he looked so lost in thought. He looked out the window for a moment and for a brief moment she saw Jareth, the true Jareth a very lonely, broken, fae. That moment was short lived because he was then staring back at her, "Are you okay precious, are you in pain?" he asked his tone was so kind. If he was always this kind she could love him, _"I wish to see you full with our child." _Was that her wishful thinking? What the hell was she thinking, he revolted her. He was cruel, sadistic, yet… Extremely handsome. "The poison will wear off in a couple days. I suggest you sleep until you gain some control of your limbs." He said softly. She felt herself nod a little shifting against the silk a sharp gasp of pain escaped her lush lips. Her eyes slid closed and left her to her dreams.

"_Jareth?" Sarah's voice was sing song, as she left the winding tower heading towards his throne room. She could hear the laughter of the drunken goblin's, and even Jareth's voice. "Jareth!" she called again stepping through the arch to find Jareth sitting upon his throne. What caught her eyes was a wild mess of red curl's covering his face. She froze, it was a woman. A very tall fae woman, Sarah's eyes filled with tears. She had come here for him, she had stayed and given herself to him and here was a woman hanging all over him like she belonged there. Sarah cleared her throat, "Maybe you should sen-" _

The blackness faded up to Jareth's handsome face, "Are you okay? You are crying." He said softly. She had never been so happy to see him, even if these were just dream's they somehow hurt. Sarah swallowed hard looking up at his mismatched eye's, "I'm okay…" she managed to lie to him. "I'm going to get you more tea." He muttered groggily, she must've woken him. Returning moments later Sarah was pretending to be asleep. She didn't want him to worry about her; she felt his fingers brush over her head. They felt so cold; she wondered if she was running a fever. "My Sarah…" he sighed softly, his lips brushed her forehead and he laid back into the blankets. Sarah whimpered as she forced herself to roll over pressing her face to his bare chest, a blush creped over her cheeks when his arm surrounded her.


	6. First kiss

_**Alright guys you've asked so I have obliged! Did I mention I plan on this being a trilogy? :D Yep it's going to be "A storm is coming" then "Eye of the storm" and lastly "Aftermath" But that's all you get to know for now. Can't reveal all my secrets now can I? Now no more rambling shall I? ONTO THE STORY! Hehe!**_

Green eye's fluttered open as Sarah woke up; she struggled to remember exactly what had happened shifting against the gold silk blankets she buried her face in the pillow subsequently inhaling deeply. Jareth's pillow smelt delightful, realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she sat straight up. "Lady!" called a raspy little voice and she turned her head a little. "Topsy." She smiled softly, and pulled her knees to her chest. "What happened?" she said softly, "How long have I been asleep?" she rested her cheek on her knees. "Topsy not sure, Topsy heard Lady hurt, Topsy came to see her." The little goblin smiled. "Thank you Topsy." She smiled "I think I am okay now." She slid from the bed onto her shaky legs. The dress was a little looser now, she must've lost weight. "Topsy, Do you know what happened to Hoggle?" she said looking at him, "Topsy hear Hoggle banished. He never to come back." He frowned running to open the door for her. Sarah felt dirty, and hungry, and all she wanted was a bath. "Topsy out!" screeched Little from the doorway and the little goblin through a look at Sarah before running past Topsy.

"Nice to see you too." Sarah mused, Little grunted and motioned for Sarah to follow her. Sarah followed her out into the hallway of the tower, "Majesty says bath you, feed you." She cawed. "Where is Jareth?" Sarah looked around quietly, "Don't know, not babysitter" Little pushed a door open with her cane to reveal a bathroom. The room smelled sweetly of peaches and… Vanilla? Sarah stepped in, looking at the large wooden tub. She dipped her fingers into the warm water and turned to say something to Little but she was gone, Sarah gingerly reached to unzip the dress and let it fall to the floor before stepping into the water and sinking down. The warmth felt good against her, looking down at the water there was oil's and a few flowers at the bottom. They looked like small lupscious flowers. She dipped her hand low and picked one up the petal's felt like velvet, she smiled softly. It truly was such a beautiful flower. Letting the flower go she sunk back dipping her hair into the water, a scream escaped her lips the oil's burning the wound from the lupscious flower. She sat up and grasped her shoulder tightly whimpering slightly in pain. Sarah shifted against the tub so she could lean against it comfortably, her mind roaming over the pros and cons of this deal.

She closed her eyes and sighed softly, her fingers lifted letting the droplets of oil and water drip back into the tub. After a long few moments she raked her fingers through her black locks and looked for a towel. There was nothing, "L-Little!" she called leaning forward against the side of the tub. "Little!" she called again, the door flung open and Little marched in her hands full of cloth. She kicked the door closed behind her. "Not deaf." She muttered and set the cloth down lifting a towel "Here." her attitude was much kind then it had been only moments ago. "T-thank you." Sarah stood up and wrapped the towel around her using the corner to dry her face. "There's jar over there, use it." She waved her hands, Sarah looked at her then turned to fetch the jar. Opening it, it smelled like the oil's in the bathtub. "It's lotion?" she looked at Little, "What am getting so dolled up for?" she was extremely confused. "Ball tonight." Cawed Little, Sarah set the jar down and dipped her fingers into the sweet smelling lotion.

Once dressed Sarah managed to pull her hair into a ponytail and wondered down the hallway quietly, She wondered how long she had been out. Mostly she wondered if her family was looking for her, Maybe she could talk Jareth into an arrangement. Ha! She could hear it not _"No precious you belong to me and I don't plan on sharing you."_ he was so cocky. Sarah placed her hand on the cold stone of the castle walls as she winded down the long staircase, she could hear the drunken laughs of the goblins. It almost made her smile crossing her arms over herself protectively she stepped into the room, Jareth was draped over his throne. One gloved hand covering his eyes, "Thinking hard?" Sarah cooed leaning over him. A smirk graced his lips, "Always about you precious." He leaned up to look at her. "Feel better?" he asked it sounded almost tender, "How long was I asleep?" she shifted her hands a little and looked down. She felt so self-conscious here. "About a week." He leaned on his hand, "Why did you move me to your bed?" she asked. "So I could make sure no-one took advantage of you." he grinned making her blush, "Did you take advantage of me?" she looked up at him.

"Come now Sarah do you think so cruelly of me?" he said mockingly. "Yes I do." She said softly, He stood up his form towering over hers as the goblins began to scramble from the room. The back of his hand pressed against her cheek, "I would never take advantage of a _sleeping_ woman." He grinned. She felt herself waver in strength for a moment but tried hard to keep her strong persona up; she lifted her hand slapping his away. "But you would take advantage of me, is that what you are saying?" she muttered angrily. "You came to me Sarah must I keep reminding you this. You begged me to take you, should I not take what you have so freely given?" he lifted a brow. She looked up at him "I didn't offer you my body." She hissed, Jareth leaned down his face only inches from her own. Sarah felt herself blush but she didn't move, "Are you sure about that?" he whispered softly and brushed his lips against hers. Sarah nearly fell over her green eyes caught his and for a moment she felt herself and pushed him away. "Get off!" she cried, A smirk crossed his features.

Sarah watched him her lips trembled a little as she looked up at him, "Come precious don't fight me." He reached out to stroke her cheek. Sarah felt herself bending, like warm metal. Inadvertently her eyes closed and she rested against his hand. "Sarah all I want if your love…" His voice was like smooth silk to her ears, "I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave after all, it's only forever, not long at all" he continued. Sarah felt herself tremble to him, his lips brushing hers again. Her heart hitched in her throat, his lips were so soft. Lifting her hands they trembled and slowly surrounded his neck, she felt like she was moving in slow motion. Like she was outside of her body watching as Jareth was merely working her like a puppet. As suddenly as the kiss had begun, he had pulled away leaving her blushing, and dumbfounded. Sarah's trembling finger's touched her lips, he had… kissed her.


End file.
